No Longer EarthBound
by NessStar3000
Summary: The story begins with Ness, Homestar, and Lucca... beyond Mother Earth means. The prologue of the greatest adventure yet!
1. Prologue

**No Longer EarthBound**

A dimensional HR / Other Fan Story

_Created by: NessStar3000_

**(RATING)** **M +16 - Blood/Violence/Mild Language/Suggestive Themes**

**PROLOGUE**

It is dark and stormy outside of his house, constant leaves from the nearby trees hit the walls of the house, and powerful lighting strikes randomly booms out of the dark cloudy sky... What will happen today with Ness? At Ness' dim-light room...

"What time is it?" Ness says with a yawn.

As Ness look towards the clock, it shows:

_12:02 PM_

"Wow, I've slept in seven days in a row! Exactly a week, I better get up..." Ness says to himself; he then jumps off his bed and gets ready for the day.

Ness brushes his teeth, changes his pajamas to his famous blue-yellow striped shirt, and starts to make an omelet for himself. After when the omelet finished himself he then softly set the omelet dish onto the table, jumps in the couch, and picks up the TV remote to see if anything on TV would interest him this time.

"I really gotta have some caffeine or I'll end up sleeping again... Oh well, if I end up sleeping again then so be it!" He gave out a small but bright sleepy yawn and relaxed himself onto the couch. Ness was changing the TV channel every second, finding nothing that got into his attention; he started to feel fairly sleepy.

"Nothing interesting ever shows on TV anymore these days..." He gives out a bright soft yawn once again.

All in a sudden BANG!!! A loud boom was heard from the wall behind where Ness was sitting and the omelet Ness had made fell to the soft floor. Ness jumps in great surprise, dropping his remote into the naked carpet floor; it change the TV channel to "66". Ness was in a sudden shock and was unable to move. During this, voices from the TV were sounding off with an urgent tone.

"... stay put inside for safety. Once again..."

Ness finally got over his shock and wanted to know what was going on with the commotion in the TV channel.

"...stay inside for safety. Thank you for listening, back to you Ryo..." Weathercaster Sophia announces. She attempts to give a smile to her viewers just to give out hope and calmness, but ends looks like a fake grin.

"Stay inside? What is going on with today?" Ness continues to listen to the current TV channel. It was weathercaster Ryo's turn to come onto the stage.

"Thank you very much Sophia... it seems that the weather today has gotten far worst than the previous days we went through." Ryo says with a touch of uneasiness.

"Yes and it also seems that all the many businesses over here... such as the super markets, restaurants, and many more others have been forced to close down by the government until the storm goes away. It is very unfortunate for us to suffer from all of this at once..." She announced also with a bit of anxiousness in her voice.

"I just have a few words to say to all the people who are listening at this minute, and that is to make sure you have enough food and beverages in order to survive through this deadly storm. For all we know, this storm can possibly continue on for a year! Earth Weather news channel will be back after this commercial break. Ryo out!" His final words ended with a mixture of energy and vexation.

The weather channel finally faded away onto the screen and then shows a commercial about a pill that makes you lose pounds instantly. Ness was also in the feeling of presentiment now that he found out about the closed businesses, the deadly storm, and how the omelet that fell off the floor leaving a translucent light-reddish liquid in the now-stained carpet floor.

"What the heck is wrong with the omelet?" Ness says to himself in wonder.

Ness shakes his head and tries to get the omelet scene out of his mind.

"I still can't believe all of this though... A deadly storm? All the stores and businesses closed down? A one year storm streak?! It can't get any worst than this, can't it?"

Suddenly, the spontaneous law provesNess' question wrong; a huge boulder knocks off Ness' front door with great massive force that it took down the whole front wall of his house.

"I stand corrected..." Ness added with his eyes shrinking in size.

It was truly obvious that there would be no way to live in a weak house while a great dark storm was occurring; Ness decides to leave behind his only home and move onto his room to pack up his possessions into his backpack.

After an hour of packing things up, Ness runs towards the ruined front door, prepared to leave his home for good.

"I'm all set now... It has been nice knowing you great house of home, but now you must leave into a better world..." Ness says to the house with pity.

Ness waves his last farewell to his house and officially leaves his home. When he was no longer near his almost-broken house, the whole house finally collapses into oblivion, leaving nothing but house dust behind...

"Man... This day hasn't been going very well lately..." Ness looks down onto the grassy floor depressively, thinking back on all the things he has just lost that was in his long-gone home. He continued to walk outside of Onett and also makes a PSI shield that stopped the rain from touching him.

"I really should make sure Paula and all the others are okay... I better use PSI Teleport so I can get to Paula's house faster." Ness instantly runs, gaining speed at a fast rate.

In an instant, a lighting strike hits a tree near Ness, killing off its existence and falls right in the floor, appearing now to be a spontaneous obstacle to Ness. Ness quickly skids and avoids the clash he was almost about to have with the burnt tree.

"Nature is also having a hard time it seems. Why is this happing now... why never?" Ness

The rain drops grew larger in strength and stroke the floor with even more droplets.

"Wow, its starting to rain even harder... It's a good thing I've program my PSI shield to deflect off the rain. Now, to find a better spot to use PSI Teleport..."

After a few minutes of looking for a wide-open spot, Ness fails to find one due to the many burnt trees that lied in the earthly ground. He then gives up on looking and decides to sit on a lonesome log that lay on the ground. Ness gives out again a soft yawn to the dreaded stormy air.

"I really hope Paula and the others are doing fine in this kind of weather. I still though need to find a way to get there as fast as possible…"

A few minutes have passed, and Ness was still trying to think of a way to pass the tree obstacles that block is path from getting to Paula's home, so he can assure that Paula and her family was okay.

"I really need to find a way to stay awake. Now I would use PK Heal, but I have to save my psychic points for my PSI Shield and for PSI Teleport."

Ness took a peak at his watch to see how much time has passed by; the watch shows:

_4:17 PM_

In an energetic instant, a bang that sounded off louder than a lightning strike sounds off just right behind Ness; it follows with a brief but witty tectonic activity.

"What the heck... It's a giant portal?!" Ness screams to the raging huge portal.

The portal starts to suck all the dead trees and debris. Ness grabs on a stiff still-alive tree to avoid being sucked by the portal. Ness had another obstacle to overcome in order to avoid being taken by the portal… his drowsiness. He gives out another yawn, but this time being a long and uneasy one.

"You gotta be kidding me… I just had to feel all sleepy right now?!"

Ness is now in grave danger; he attempts to hold onto the tree for a little longer and hopes the giant portal will disappear before he loses his grip. Ness now lack the energy even to leave his only two eyes open any longer, so he closes his eyes and hopes for the best to happen. He gradually looses his energy to grip onto the tree.

"I can't… hold on any longer… too sleepy…"

Ness then instantly lost the energy to hold on any longer and falls within the deep wide portal. After Ness has fallen in the portal, it disappeared...


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 - The Three Saviors**

Ness finally gains consciousness once again and gets up. He looked around his surrounding, and found out he was in a place of unknown.

"Where am I? Is this how the afterlife looks like?"

It is a place full of flashing ancient lights that shine with heroism... and valiant gold walls has symbols on them. Ness stands upon a golden path that seems to go into a room full of even more light. Beyond this room lie other two golden paths that lead to unknown. Ness decides to clean his eyes to see if he was seeing things; everything stood the same.

"Am I seeing things or what? I mean I have seen weird things like this before but... never mind, I better start moving on. I have a doubt it is safe just standing here."

Ness proceeds and walks the golden path. As he got closer into the room of the vast shine of light, the brighter it gets. Ness discontinued to walk any further to examine the great big light energy that was near him.

"Wow... This energy feels so high in spirit... The glow of it is so strong that it kinda hurts my eyes..."

Ness continues to research on the mysterious light energy that lies in the center and only thinks about it. Without noticing, footsteps can be heard coming from somewhere inside the same room where Ness lies. After a few seconds, Ness stops thinking about the energy and gains to his normal self again.

"Wow, I kinda got off-track there... Well I better check out the other two paths..." Ness shakes his head to avoid being lost in his though.

As Ness walks away from the energy, footsteps sound off again, but this time noticing them. He decides to check back and see who or what was causing the sound.

"Hello? Is anyone in here? Anyone? I need help getting out of here..." Ness starts to take careless steps, moving backwards.

"…Please, if you know the way out of here, can you please..." Ness collides with someone behind his back.

Ness did not want to for many had suffered from this, but turned his head around to see who he bumped to. She was a young girl with a green gizmo-like hat with a golden-yellow band wearing glasses. She has warm-toned red-violet long hair, clothing looked modern, wearing a small inventory pack belt, holding a hammer in her right arm, and wearing polished brown boots.

"Eeek!" The girl jumps in sudden shock.

"Whoa!" Ness also jumps but instead running away in the opposite direction.

He bumps again into a person again, to be most likely the young girl again.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what I did back there... I hope you can..."

Bad luck for Ness, for it was not the young girl this time. It was a pure-white creature with a red hat with a blue tip, wearing a red shirt with a white star that stood in the center, and had long legs with blue lines in his feet.

"What the heck?! Aah!" Ness ends up jumping and running away once again.

It was once again not a good idea for Ness to run away with such speed. He slams to Lucca, pushing them both with much force onto the golden path's floor.

"Oohhh... I am really sorry about that..." Ness shakes his head and looks at the girl.

"It's all right, I've dealt with worst actually to tell the truth. I'm Lucca, what's your name?" Lucca asks Ness in a very polite matter.

" Oh me? I'm..."

The white creature instantly joins in the scene with the two.

"Allow me to introduce myself... I'm Homestar R..."

"Stay away you... you... you red, white, and blue piece of randomness!" Lucca gets out her silver pistol from her gun holster and starts to load up her silver pistol.

"Anyways, I'm Ness... but are you sure you should be doing that?" Ness asks Lucca with some bit of uneasiness.

"I'm Homestar Runner! Homestar Runner! I'm no monster or anything! I'm just a guy!" He starts to panic and tremble in terror.

"... You sure got him moving..." Ness says with emphasis.

Lucca faces Homestar with an inflamed look; sweat was coming out of her palms.

"How do I know you're not just lying like what most monsters do?!" Lucca speaks out in somewhat of a rage.

Ness was getting a feeling that something bad was about to happen; he attempts to try and calm the situation with Lucca's with his social skill.

"Umm, I hate to break this up, but are you sure he is a monster in the first place? Number one, he can speak not-so-bad English..."

Homestar jumps with great fear and attempts to try and look as innocent as possible.

"See? Me speaks English! I'll prove it too! Apples! Marshmallows… Strong Sad! Socks! Stupid! Cold Ones! Melonade! The Cheat! Homesta..." Lucca pulls the trigger of the gun, shooting out a bullet filled with vast speed.

"Nooooo!" Ness screams in extreme despair.

Homestar gets shot in the stomach; the bullet blast open his skin, taking out some big of amount of blood. He gives a small moan and then instantly faints. He lands onto the floor; with some splats of pure blood covering the golden path's shining texture. Ness aftertime recovers from his shock and screams to Lucca with aggressiveness towards her.

"Hey! Why did you do that?! Didn't you see it was obvious that he wasn't lying?!" Ness hated these kind of situations where one is badly injured.

"Let me finish up those numbers for you, okay? Number two, he wouldn't shut up... Number three, he looks like an idiot... Number four, he's down..." Lucca looks down at Homestar's large wound and feels a bit of malevolence inside of her.

"But you don't just kill whatever you see unless you're sure it is a monster..." Ness sighs with inner pain, wishing that this ordeal would of never happen in the first place.

(Why... why does this have to happen all the time when I try and introduce myself to people these days... why is my life like this?) Ness though to himself with strong shame.

"Oh I don't know, let's just leave him here... Oh! Wait! That's a great idea, isn't it?" Lucca shrugs the obvious in her perspective.

"Are you that mad!?" He shouted at Lucca without having to stare at her face.

Suddenly a ray of hope shines in Ness' mind; he finally remembers he has the power to heal wounds and cure diseases with his PSI powers.

"Wait...What about healing him up? I have this power in me called PSI and I can be able to use it to heal up that wound of his..."

Lucca turns around and puts her hands on her hips, avoiding to look at Ness' face.

"Okay whatever… fine... but if he plans to come with us in our dumb quest of getting out of here he better close his mouth during it..."

Ness gathers his PSI energy and directs it onto his palms; the energy glowed a fade blue light of hope.

"Hopefully I can help him out... PSI Heal!" Ness then programs his healing energy towards Homestar's wound. The energy now turned into a bright-lighted mist.

The misty blue healing energy floats right off of Ness' hand then stood itself on Homestar's wound. Ness removes the despair he had inside of him and now hopes that his ability will be enough for Homestar to gain consciousness once again. He crouches and continues to send his misty blue energy to the wound.

"He's bleeding pretty badly in his stomach area. I really hope this is enough healing energy to handle this one up." Ness gives out a depressive look.

"I hope so too... I can't believe it... what have I got myself into this time?"

Homestar finally slowly opens his eyes; he sees Lucca looking at him with a very anguished expression in her face.

"Are you okay Homestar Runner? That is your name am I correct?" Lucca asks the very badly wounded Homestar.

He struggles to turn his body orientation to face Lucca.

"I... can't... feel my... my legs..."

Lucca now felt even more awful at what she had done to Homestar.

"I don't think your healing techniques will be enough to help this situation up, he looks like he could die any second right now. You're going to need this to make it work out..." She gets out her first aid kit and starts to search for a specific tool to try and help out Homestar's recovery process.

Ness continues to manipulate his energy to heal Homestar's bad wound, while Lucca starts to bind in a strap of a healing band directly onto the wounded part of his stomach. When she got done tying up the healing band, it caused her to become really weary. She now gave out an extreme sorrowful expression on her face and was shuddering a bit.

"It's okay Homestar... you'll be just fine..." A tear drops from her very own eyes.

Ness after a short time finally noticed that Lucca was silent-crying as if she were crying for the last time.

"You're crying?" Ness felt great empathy towards Lucca and also gives out a anguished look.

"Hehe... Now I know why Crono and Marle left me here all alone... All I am is just the burden one who thinks she's the important one on the team... I should have never made that teleportation machine, so that none of this would of ever happen... The Pendant and the Teleporter..."

"I'm sorry for cutting you off but what are you trying to say?" Ness did not understand one single thing that Lucca was trying to say.

Homestar faces Lucca as he also finds out that she was heavily crying; he continued to lie there in the golden floor very still and silently.

"I'm the pursuer around life itself... I'm really sorry Homestar and Ness... Please forgive me..."

"Lucca..." Ness wiped a tear off of his face.

Homestar seems to be very touched up by Lucca's words; he then tries to get up to say something in return.

Homestar attempts to get up, trying to fight off the great pain he was suffering from his wound.

"Hey!" Ness runs toward Homestar to help him get up.

"Homestar!" She also tries to help Homestar out.

Both Ness and Lucca helps Homestar regain balance in order to stand up. He finally gains the balance, but the other both still decline to let go of him.

"I can feel... my legs again..." He took a deep breath to try and freshen up.

"Oh thank god..." She sighs with great inner-relief.

Ness also sighs with vast relief; hope again wins another round against despair.

"Now that should be good news..." Ness arranges his hat for it turned uncoordinated when he was healing up Homestar's wound. In a sudden instant, Homestar spontaneously lost his balance and dropped. Lucca was just in time to grab on to Homestar to avoid his fall into the golden floor.

"Homestar!" Lucca starts to grasp onto Homestar's body much firmer than before.

"I don't think you should be standing up right now... Just rest here for now..." Ness stretches his body and yawns with great length.

"Ness is right Homestar… you should really get some rest." Lucca also stretches and yawns, starting to feel sleepy.

"Now that's a good idea." Homestar silently says to the two.

Lucca and Ness slowly set his body down onto the blood-stained golden floor. Homestar closes his eyes; he seems to have fall asleep the instant after he was put down. Ness felt his breathing to make sure he wasn't dead; he was breathing slower than normal. Lucca faces down at Homestar's face and gives a melancholy look on her face.

"I'm really sorry Homestar... I hope you will forgive me for what I have done to you..." She puts her hands on her heart, thinking about what she had done to Homestar. Ness wanted to try and make Lucca feel better but just couldn't think of a good way to do it.

"I think he will... We should rest too so we can gain some energy for later use. I'm tired from all the healing work I did back there... and you must be tired of all of that long bandage work you did back there also." Ness gives out a bright soft yawn and starts to turn really sleepy.

"If you say so..." She lies down next to Homestar, positioning herself in the left side of Homestar.

"Good night guys..." Lucca closes her eyes and hopes tomorrow will become a better day for her.

Ness lies down near Homestar also, but positioning himself in the right side of Homestar. He gives out a last soft yawn and closes his eyes.

"Good night..." Ness then instantly went to sleep.

All were sleeping, and the ruin stood there with the three… soundless...


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – Meeting the "Little Master"**

Sixteen hours had now passed and the three stood in the floor still to be sleeping. All each of them were having a dream of their own. Inside of Lucca's dream... a vast mountain lay in the background, a river flowing nearby her, and was near two other people.

"So Marle... Where are we going again?" Lucca asks the girl with golden-blond ponytail hair, wearing but a lavish white shirt with blue shoes.

"Somewhere were we can finally meet peace at once..." Marle responses to Lucca, giving off a smile.

The other person that was right near Lucca was a boy with orange-spiked hair, wearing light-blue clothes with a katana in his back, and had polished brown shoes. He also gives out a energetic smile to Lucca; she takes out a confused expression, wondering why the two were so happy.

"Here is the Epoch, ready to go guys?" Marle points at a golden space-craft. This golden space-craft was the Epoch, the vehicle that has the power to travel not only in the world but in time. The theory was that since the Epoch had the power to go through time without much trouble, it would have almost no problem at all going through other universes and dimensions beyond their current universe. All three get into the craft and snap in their seat belts. Lucca was always the driver of the Epoch; she prepares to activate the craft.

"Now I remember... We are going to the Golden Ruin of Zodiac! Am I right?" Lucca says with a light bulb coming out of her head.

"Yeah, and hopefully we can settle things when we land there." Marle speaks out with joy.

"Settle things out? What do you mean by that?"

"Ummm... We'll explain later, let's just get going!" Marle presses the big red button that activates the main control of the Epoch; the engine started and the booster packs were heard from the back of the craft.

"All right... let's go!" Lucca cranks the acceleration lever and the Epoch instantly soars in the sky faster than the speed of light.

Her dream fades away and sees a bright white flash blinding her eyes... Marle's face can be seen just a bit in Lucca's perspective.

"I'm sorry Lucca... you must leave us alone for now..." Marle gives a sorrowful look to Lucca and fades away in the white flashing background.

"No!" Lucca gets up from her dream and enters physical life once again. She was breathing harder than usual and was losing a small amount of sweat from her head. Ness also awakens from his sleep due to Lucca's spontaneous exclamation.

"Ugh.. What is going on? Was that you Lucca?" Ness questions to Lucca being half-awake. He shakes his head to try and get up and gain physical activeness faster. Homestar suddenly jumps and fully awakes from his sleep, unaware that he had just left his dream a second ago.

"Oh crap! I just drank five hundred gallons of melonade, and I have to go pee really bad!" Homestar blabbers out to the two; he curls up his legs to avoid going to the bathroom in an area that wasn't really a bathroom.

"Well do it somewhere else! There is no way you are going to do that right here!" Ness exclaims to him with an uncomfortable feeling.

"I suggest doing it in the corner or someplace far away from here... it's going to smell real bad either way..." Lucca already gave out a grossed-out looked.

Just to ruin in the moment, a dark figure steps into the scene of the three.

"Ummm... Is it me or did somebody order Pizza from heaven?" Ness questions with confusion.

"Does heaven have any bathrooms?" Homestar suddenly asks Ness out of randomness, struggling to hold it in.

The dark figure finally shows itself to the light where he becomes fully visible to the three. He was a man with wise short hair, wearing a large white cape that flew with the breeze of the golden ruin, and gave out a malevolent-looking grin to the three. The lights and flares of the ruin suddenly changed their gold-yellow light into a yellow-red glow.

"Do not fear, it is I the only one Albedo... I see that all of you need assistance of leaving this old ruin?" He continues to grin with visible wickedness.

Lucca and Ness already got the feeling that Albedo was up to no good, while Homestar continued to struggle with his current problem.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" Lucca asks Albedo with a slight angry look.

"There is nothing to fear little ones… all I came here was just to help..." He chuckles and walked closer to the three.

"Just follow me, promise me... nothing will happen. All I'm going to do is show you the way out... and if something does happen you can always go after me..." He starts laughs in an devilish matter.

Ness and Lucca knew it was a bad idea since the start of their conversation with him, but they had no choice. It was their only way out of the golden ruin for the ruin itself was a complicated maze, and Homestar really needed to go to a bathroom.

"All right, but if you plan to do anything evil..." Lucca gave out a spectator's look towards Albedo to give him the message that she will be watching his every move.

"We may be weak... but you can expect the unexpected..." Ness got up from sitting down and walk towards Lucca and Albedo.

"All right then! We must hurry though, your friend back there looks like he can explode any second by his liquid waste." He gave out one last evil grin to the three, and starts his walk to the exit.

The three were following Albedo, hoping they really end up getting out of the mysterious golden ruin. Lucca and Ness were right behind Albedo while Homestar was a little behind the two for he moving around everywhere to try and avoid letting his "liquid waste" out.

"Ahh... there is the light. The exit is just seconds away..." He starts to chuckle devilishly at the three once again.

"I can't believe it... it's the exit!" Ness speaks out with joy.

"Don't let your guard down Ness... For all we know there could be a trap set for us out there..." Lucca stared at Albedo's back to make sure he doesn't do anything bad.

The four make it to the outside world, finally to be outside of the Golden Ruin of Zodiac. The four group up and...

"I told you we would make it outside without any trouble at all..." Albedo chuckles once again.

"Well, you sure did help us back there... umm... thanks?" Lucca finally comes to agreement and actually thanks Albedo.

"Yeah really, we probably would most likely die in there if you never found us..." Ness stretches his body to raise his physical skill.

"Don't you three forget though, do not tell anyone that you three escape from this ruin... trust in me and you'll just might a chance to live..." He starts to laugh maniacally.

(This guy is a big freak...) Lucca though to herself while she was repositioning up her glasses.

(This guy has a laughing problem... gees...) Ness though to himself while rearranging his hat.

(This guy has to go to the room now!) Homestar though to himself; his legs were still curled up together and was making small hops every second.

In a bush near the four, a figure was able to be seen if notice. The figure showed it's red hair and was holding two Makarov guns. He was watching the four ever since they came outside.

"The one with the star... hope you don't wet your pants..." He gives out one more last loud laugh of evil to the three, and instantly teleports away.

"We're finally outside of that ruin..." Ness gives out a sigh of relief.

"You're telling me... that guy was some kind of psycho or something, laughing every minute or so." Lucca removes the dust that has been collected in her shirt.

"Yeah... Umm... I'm going to go right in that bush right there so..." He instantly runs towards the bush and hides himself from behind.

A minute has now passed and Homestar finally got done. He came out of the bush and went back to were Lucca and Ness were.

"It took you long enough! What did you do back there?!" Lucca shouts out and jumps.

"Hey... he did drink five hundred gallons of melonade..." Ness brings up for recall purposes.

"... but that was just a dream... whatever." She calms down and takes a deep breath.

"So... what are we doing here in the middle of a place like this?" Homestar asks the two in wonder.

"We haven't though of anything yet... you need to give us some time." Ness answers to Homestar's question.

In a flash, the figure with red hair and his two Makarov pistols jumps out of the bushes and runs towards the three with great rage.

"Freeze!" The figure shouted out to the three. It was Gaignun Jr, president of the Kukai Foundation.

The three spot Jr and all jump in surprise.

"Whoa! Who are you? Don't tell me you're with that laughing box..." Ness takes a small step backward.

"That laughing box is my psycho brother... where is he?!" Jr starts to show enormous anger to the three.

"Why are you so angry at us? We don't even know where he left off... he just teleported his way out of here." Lucca answers with edginess. Ness nods to point out that Lucca was telling the honest truth.

"There's no reason to be angry... we're just a group random lost outsiders." Ness wanted to try and avoid getting into another bloody argument.

Jr turns his body, showing only his back to the three; he puts his head down and starts to judder.

"You're lying... You're both lying! Tell me where he is now! I, Gaignun Jr... also known as the Little Master... president of the Kukai foundation commands you to tell me where Albedo is... He is up to no good!" Jr quickly turns and shows his furious face at them.

"We are really sorry, but we're telling the truth! We have no clue whatsoever on where we disappeared to!" Ness screams outward valiantly.

Jr dashes at Ness and pushes him, moving him back a bit. He releases out one Makarov gun and aims at Ness' forehead.

"If none of you tell me... I'll shoot him right now... ANSWER ME!" Jr explodes in tremendous resentfulness and completely destroys his sanity; he no longer had control of himself.

"W... what the heck are you doing?!" Ness started to shake in fear.

Homestar could no longer hold is sanity either and turns extremely furious at Jr.

"What in Jeff Smith is your freakin problem?! We have no idea where Mr. Laugh-In-The-Box is!" Homestar puts his face towards Jr's; Jr takes several steps back, showing that he fears Homestar.

"Why you little..." He swiftly puts his gun away and rushes towards Homestar and gives him a mighty blow at the same spot where he got shot by Lucca's gun. He yells in great pain, coughs out small amount of blood, and falls on the floor.

Homestar continued to cough out small quantity of blood out and was fully visible to be attacked at.

"No! You can't do this! Homestar got shot right there!" Lucca cries out with a tear falling from her eyes.

Lucca dashes and takes out a metal hammer out of her utility bag and prepares to charge at Jr. Jr took initiative and quickly got out his Makarov and shoots; Lucca dodges and being lucky enough to avoid such a fast bullet. She trips over and hits the ground, stunned by shock. Ness didn't know what to do, for he found the idea of attacking reckless enough. He stands and puts his hands up in the air, showing that he surrenders and wants to avoid getting into the fight. Jr walks at Ness and targets his gun once again at his forehead. It was a moment of silence, the hair of Jr's and the hat of Ness' flew with the raging wind.

"... I don't care about you..." Jr then looks back towards Lucca; she seems to be too much in a shock to do anything physical at all. Jr then takes a look at Homestar; he was attempting to recover the blow and tries to get up to fight back.

"Heh... This'll be fun..." He walks slowly towards Homestar, taking his time walking for knowing that Homestar had no chance to do anything at all to him.

Homestar was finally standing up, until Jr came up and punches him in the face with efficient force to send him forceful feedback. He again falls onto the floor; when he landed at the ground he closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't die. Jr slams his foot at Homestar's body, damaging once again his wounded area. Homestar was in immense pain and starting to cough out blood, staining Jr's clothes and pants.

"Hey kid with the red hat!" He points out at Ness, giving Ness his full attention. "If you don't tell me the real truth on where Albedo is..." He aims the gun at Homestar's face. "...your friend here will die right in front of your face..."

Ness had no idea what to do and started to panic. He just stood there silent, hoping nothing bad will happen.

"Standing there doing nothing won't make things any..." Jr hears a gun clipping behind him and quickly turns his head; it was Lucca, holding her silver pistol and aiming at Jr.

"If you shoot that thing at Homestar..." She started to sweat and was shaking with fear.

Jr gets out his other Makarov out with is other unarmed hand and directs it at Lucca's face.

"Hey you kid! If you don't say anything now, both of your friends will be killed right before your eyes! So you better say something or else..."

"No wait! s...s..." Ness was attempting to speak out but was stuttering instead due to being so panicked.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to tell me or I'll shoot..." Jr got his fingers ready to trigger the guns.

Ness just kept stuttering and was struggling to say what he really wants to say.

"3...2..." Ness starts to get angry for he could not speak out at his will.

Ness then started to hear a familiar voice in his head...

"Don't worry about me Ness, I'll be fine..." Lucca telepathically speaks to Ness.

Lucca appears to be holding a bullet-proof shield, one of her other inventory items in her utility pack.

"...1..." Jr continued to star at Ness and began to hold his guns firmly, showing he felt no sympathy for the two that were about to get shot.

Ness finally gets to the point and unleashes his inner bravery.

"Stop this now! This is too crazy and there is no way I'll let you kill my friends!" He dashes towards not Jr but Homestar.

"Dang... fine! Say good-bye to your friends forever!" Jr triggers out his gun and shoots out the bullets.

The bullets out of the Makarov guns were so strong that they create a small sonic air current. Lucca was undamaged by the bullet either way thanks to her shield. Ness jumps and takes in the bullet that was about to collide with Homestar. He lands onto the floor face down with a bleeding shoulder.

"Ness!" Lucca runs to Ness and looks at his wound.

Ness was losing consciousness second by second and closes his eyes. Just a few seconds later... he finally looses his consciousness...

"Ness… can you hear me? It's me Paula… Where are you Ness? Are you doing fine at your house? I really hope to see you again another day…" Another telepathic message was sent to Ness during his unconscious state.

He was unable to respond back due to being unconscious and was only able to receive messages.

"Well, take care Ness and I hope we can meet in person soon… Good-bye."


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPER 3 - The Unforgettable Ordeal**

Ness stood there still to be in his unconscious state, but he now is able to get into his psyche at most and react with the things that were involuntary active in his mind.

He now started to hear voices from the outside, two that were familiar with him and one that sounded unknown to him.

"… So he is perfectly fine right?"

"He is in a state of unconsciousness, but everything is fine."

"That's good to here… I though that gunshot would end his life…"

Ness finally felt conscious, and tried to open his eyes to see where he was.

"… What the… where the heck am I?" He attempted to stand up, but the pain from his shoulder was too immense to control.

"… Dang, what the heck happen while I was gone? All I can remember is taking that bullet from that Jr. president guy. I won't be able to use PSI for now since I used all of it up in that fight."

He stood himself onto the bed, looking around his surrounding in curiosity. The door in the room opens, making a wondrous creaky sound. It fully open and Lucca was able to be seen by Ness' eyes.

"Ness? You're alright!" She gladly runs to Ness and hugs him deeply.

"Whoa, this is all sudden but of course I'm fine. I'm just happy enough to see a friend."

Deeply inside of our two savior hearts, Lucca and Ness show a light revealing true friendship upon each other. After safely leaving the hospital, Lucca explains to Ness and finds out that Homestar disappeared as if he teleported onto another place, alike of how Albedo did his skill. Together, Lucca and Ness plan to find their ways back home and to find peace at last. A vast journey waits for our two heroes; little did they know that their true inner mission was to save the existence of life and its children from the faces of pure evil. These are…

The two who were no longer earth-bounded…

"Strong Bad… I think its time to rid of the two…"

"… Smart choice Homestar… We will rule all the dimensions in this life…"

_The end…_


End file.
